Presente de Natal
by Carol Costa
Summary: É natal, e haverá um amigo secreto no Laboratorio e, o que cada CSI irá ganhar?


Titulo: Presente de Natal

Titulo: Presente de Natal  
Autora: Karine e Carol Costa.  
Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem.

Após trabalharem a noite toda o equipe está reunida na sala de Grissom esperando q ele os libere para festejar a noite de natal com suas respectivas familias.  
- Hey pesoal...Trago mas noticias... - diz Grissom entrando.  
Ele respira fundo e demora um pouco a continuar:  
- Vamos Grissom desembucha!! - exclama Catherine impaciente...  
- Eu não consegui que todos fossem dispensados essa noite...Somente uma parte da equipe passara a noite de Natal em casa...  
- Fala sério!! - diz Warrick - Vc tá brincando né??  
- Qual é Grissom...O quadro está vazio...Não tem caso nenhum pra resolver! - Nick fica desanimado.  
- Eu sei Nick mas são eu não pude fazer nada...Oredens são ordens!!  
- Então, quem vai ficar de castigo essa noite?? - pergunta Cath.  
Grissom caminha até o canto da sala e diz:  
- Nick você e o Greg ficam aqui comigo...Os outros estão dispensados...  
- Claro maravilha!! - resmunga Nick irritado e sai da sala.  
Sara percebe que Nick não gostou de ter q trabalhar na noite de natal e vai atraz dele:  
- Nick, se vc quizer eu posso ficar no seu lugar...  
- Não Sara obrigado...Eu esperava esse tipo de consideração do Grissom...Poxa ele sabia que eu tinha um compromisso em familia...  
- Eu falo com ele...  
- Obrigado, mas não...Não precisa...Feliz Natal!  
Ela volta para a sala onde ainda estão os outros:  
- O Nick ficou uma fera... - diz Greg  
- Eu fiz o q eu podia...nunca agradamos a todos!! Vá pra casa Greg... Quero vc aqui as 8...E não se atrase...  
- Pode deixar Chefe...Feliz Natal pessoal!!  
- Bom eu também vou embora...ainda tenho q parar no caminho p comprar o presente da Lindsey.  
- E você Warrick...vai ser o primeiro como um homem casado...como vc se sente?? - pergunta Sara.  
- As coisas poderiam estar melhores sabia... - ele pega o seu casaco e também sai.  
Agora Grissom e Sara estão sozinhos na sala:  
- Você precisa mesmo ficar?? - pergunta ela.  
- É eu preciso!  
- E porque vc não m deixou ficar no lugar do Nick??  
Ele caminha até ela lhe diz ao pé do ouvido:

- Pq se vc estiver aqui comigo eu não sei se conseguiria resistir...  
Ela o empurra sutilmente...  
- Para com isso Gil...Pode chegar alguém...  
- Foi por isso q eu escolhi o Nick para ficar aqui hj!!  
Ela sorri:  
- Seu bobo...

´

Já passava das 10 da noite quando a campainha da casa de Catherine tocou:  
- Quem pode ser a uma hora dessa? - comenta ela.  
- Talvez seja o Papai Noel mamãe!! - diz Lindsey pulando de alegria.  
- Acho que é um pouco cedo pro Papai Noel aparecer...  
Ela vai até a porta e fica surpresa com quem está tocando a campainha:  
- Warrick?? O que vc faz aqui??  
- Desculpa Cath...eu estou atrapalhando alguma coisa??  
- Não só estavamos vendo televisão...entre...  
Warrick acompanha Catherine até a sala onde estão Lindsey e sua avó.  
Cath acha melhor não perguntar o q o traz a sua casa em plena noite de natal...quando deveria estar com sua esposa...  
Em menos de meia hora Lindsey acaba caindo no sono:  
- Pobrezinha não conseguiu ficar acordada por muito tempo...vou bota-la na cama...  
- Pode deixa q eu a levo filha...  
A mãe de Cath sai da sala levando a menina nos braços...  
Os dois ficam sozinhos...  
- Sabe em q eu estava pensando?? - pergunta ele.  
- Em que?  
- Nos rapazes passando a noite de natal sozinhos no lab. Deve ser chato...Vc acha que nós deveriamos dar um pulinho por lá??  
- É eu acho uma boa idéia...  
- A sua mãe não vai se importar?  
- Eu duvido muito q ela volte aqui ela já foi dormir...pq vc acha q ela foi levar a Lindsey p cama...

Na entrada do Laboratório, Cath e Warrick se deparam com Sara:  
- O que vc faz aqui?? - pergunta Cath.  
- Eu não tinha mais nada pra fazer então resolvi fazer companhia para o Grissom e os rapazes...O q vcs fazem aqui?? Enquanto á Lindsey??  
- Ela pegou no sono...  
- E vc Warrick?? E a sua esposa??  
- É uma longa história...  
- Chega de conversa, vamos entrar...

- Heiii...o q fazem aqui?? - pergunta Nick surpreso ao vê-los.  
- Está mais calminho agora?? - debocha Sara.  
- To sim ...mas o q vcs estaum fazendu aqui??  
- Viemos desejar um feliz natal p vcs... - explica Warrick.  
- Certo...Vamos o Grissom e o Greg estão no escritório assistindo ao Discovery Channel...

Ao chegarem no escritório encontram os dois vidrados na tv assistindo a um documentario sobre insetos...  
- Belo jeito de passar o natal não é?? Nem iriam sentir a nossa falta... - brica Cath.  
Grissom olha p eles e dá um sorriso...mas retorna em sequida a acompanhar a tv...  
Cath pega o controle remoto e desliga o tv...  
- O que? Pq vc fez isso?? - pergunta Griss.  
- Nós viemos até aqui para fazer companhia pra vcs e vcs querem assistir a um bando d insetos?? Faça-me um favor né Grissom.  
Eles conversam por alguns minutos a então Cath tem uma idéia...  
- Pq nós não fazemos aquela brincadeira do amigo secreto??  
- E como nós iremos fazer isso?? - pergunta Nick - Não tem nenhuma loja aberta a essa hora...  
- É só usarmos a imaginação...seria apenas uma coisa simbólica para nos divertirmos um pouco...  
- Tá Cath, nós não estamos entendendo...explica melhor isso... - diz Greg  
- É o seguinte a principio é tudo como a brincadeira tradicional...os nomes são colocados num papelzinho e depois sorteados...Agora enquanto aos presentes podemos fazer o seguinte...Pegamos objetos nossos...qualquer coisa q tenha um significado pra gente...alguma coisa pessoal q achamos q o nosso amigo secreto mereça...entenderam??

Todos afirmaram que sim.

CW: então vamos fazer logo esse sorteio!

Depois de sorteio feito, os CSI's foram à procura de seus presentes.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Começa a entrega dos presentes, os CSI's estavam na maior expectativa de saber o que iriam ganhar!

CW: então, quem vai começar?? – como cath não obteve resposta – esta bem, eu começo!

CW: o meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa de quem eu gosto muito...

NS: já sei é o Gil! – sentindo-se o máximo, por pensar que tinha adivinhado.

CW: sinto muito em te decepcionar Nick, mas não é o Gil! – falou ironicamente – Agora posso continuar – ele responde que sim – o meu amigo secreto é Warrick, aqui esta o seu presente. – pegando uma carta.

GS: que tipo de presente é esse? – falou sorrindo.

WB: não enche Greg! – levantou e pegou a carta da mão de cath.

Quando warrick abriu a carta para ler, cath permanecia ao seu lado.  
Então ele começou a lê-la:

Warrick! Pensei bastante sobre qual presente,

Eu poderia te dar e, só me veio à cabeça um que, é o que tenho de

mais precioso, o meu coração.

P.S: Percebi que você não esta usando mais aliança,então resolvi arriscar!

Com muito amor,  
Cath.

Warrick virou-se para ela, totalmente confuso com a situação que se instalara.

Cath calmamente aproximou-se dele e, o abraçou.

WB: é verdade... – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

CW: espere ate o final da entrega dos presentes! Prometo que depois nós conversamos? – respondeu da mesma maneira.

WB: bom o meu amigo secreto é... – falou visivelmente desconcertado.

GS: espera, espera. – falou interrompendo Warrick. – você não vai, nós contar o que, foi que você ganhou.

WB: Greg! Sinto muito, mas dessa vez sua curiosidade não vai ser satisfeita.

GS: poxa Warrick, essa magoou – falou num tom sarcástico.

WB: Bom voltando ao meu amigo secreto... – tentou esquivar-se das investidas do greg. – como não sou muito bom nisso, meu amigo secreto é o Nick. – Warrick deu de presente para ele, uma bola de beisebol autografada.

NS: valeu warrick, eu sou amarrado em esporte!

Após os agradecimentos, nick voltou-se para dizer que havia pegado o Greg. Ele deu-lhe um livro de presente. Greg não gostou muito, mas decidiu não falar nada. Preferiu entregar logo o seu presente.

GS: Bom eu peguei uma mulher, então Gil você já esta descartado. – falou irônico. – E sinto muito dizer que, você cath também esta, pois peguei a Sara.

CW: Oh Greg, você acabou com as minhas ilusões de ter me pego! – com o comentário, todos sorriram inclusive o Greg.

GS: não se preocupe, terá uma próxima vez. – falou ainda rindo.

SS: esta bem, agora chega. O que foi que eu ganhei? – Greg pegou um pequeno pacote e passou para ela. – Nãooooooo, acredito que você teve, coragem de me dar isso? – perguntou alterada.

NS: o que ele aprontou dessa vez?

SS: olha o livro que ele me deu? – mostrando a capa.

Todos caem na risada, pois Greg havia dado a Sara um livro de Kama Sutra.

CW: Um bom CSI, deve estar preparado para conhecer uma área nova. – falou debochando. – e alem do mais, para você isso não é nada de novo!

SS: Catherine!

CW: esta bem, parei por aqui! – respondeu, entendendo o recado.

NS: você sabe como é o Greg! - respondeu ainda sorrindo.

SS: Agora chega! dando continuação a entrega dos presentes... eu peguei a pessoa mais  
dificil de se dar presente... - novamente greg interrompi.

GS: Sara para com esse falatório, todos nós sabemos que você pegou o Grissom. - falou num tom sarcástico.

SS: esta bem, Greg! - levantou-se pegou se presente e direcionou-se para onde o Gil estava. - Espero que goste.

GG: Obrigada Sara!

Ao abrir Gil depara-se com um livro de Etimologia que ele havia mencionada que iria comprar,  
a Sara.

GG: obrigada, você adivinhou que eu queria esse livro. - falou meio desconcertado.

Cath logo percebeu o que estava rolando entre os dois, mas decidiu ficar calada não queria se meter  
onde não era chamada.

Warrick nervoso, por que queria que aquilo acabasse logo. Pois  
Cath finalmente iria lhe falar o que realmente sentia por ele, decidiu apressar as coisas.

WB: Agora gil, é a sua vez! Quem você pegou? - falou aguniado.

GS: Calma Warrick, a Tina pode Esperar um pouco.

WB: Greg sinto muito, em desaponta-lo mais uma vez, mais ja estou separado.

GS: O quê? desse acontecimento eu não sabia! - falou surpreso.

WB: Pra você ver, que você não sabe de tudo.

NS: Bom, Gil nós já sabemos, que você pegou a cath, então pode entregar ó presente logo. – Gil concordou.

Gil vira-se para pegar o presente de Cath, quando ele mostra o que era, todos se espantam, pois ele iria dar a cath uma borboleta em metamorfose.

WB: Gil, realmente só você para pensar em dar como presente uma Borboleta.

Gil não se importou com o comentário, apenas virou-se para encarar cath.

GG: Cath, bom você sabe como é difícil para mim, falar de meus sentimentos... – cath mostrou-lhe um pequeno sorriso. – Mas você disse que o presente tinha que ser algo nosso, algo de extremo valor para gente, então aí esta...

GS: o que é mais importante para você é uma borboleta? – perguntou confuso.

NS: estava comovido com a atitude de Gil. – Greg, não enche!

GG: Para mim, você é como essa borboleta, a cada estação vai mudando e a cada mudança, transforma-se em um ser esplendido.  
Foi isso, o que sempre aconteceu com você, a cada mudança você me surpreendia, pois se tornava uma pessoa melhor, que nos reconfortava com sua sabedoria... – cath estava a ponto de chorar. – Em fim só tenho que agradecer, por Deus ter posto em minha vida uma pessoa maravilhosa como você. E saiba que a tenho como uma verdadeira irmã, a quem amo muito e devo tudo de bom que eu consegui ate hoje.

Cath não agüentou mais, pôs-se a chorar, estava comovida com a atitude de Gil, pois sabia como era difícil para ele expressar-se e ainda mais na frente dos outros.

CW: levanta-se para abraçá-lo. – Gil, muito obrigada, eu também o amo muito, e você sempre será o bem mais querido da minha família.

GG: não tem o que agradecer! Você realmente é uma pessoa muito importante para mim.

CW: você também, meu querido irmão.

Após a entrega dos presentes, todos continuaram na sala de descanso, estavam conversando, comentavam sobre o que haviam ganhado.  
Só Warrick que parecia distante, na verdade ele não sabia a maneira de chegar a Catherine.  
Cath percebendo o que se passava com ele, decidiu tomar a iniciativa.

CW: warrick! Podemos conversar?

WB: sentiu-se aliviado. – Claro!

CW: então vamos para a minha sala! – saíram em seguida.

GS: eu também vou dar uma volta, por ai! Isso aqui esta muito sem graça! – levantou-se e saiu caminhando.

NS: percebendo o clima entre Gil e Sara, ele decide acompanhar Greg. – Espera, eu vou com você Greg. – deixando-os sozinhos.

WB: cath... – não sabia como fazer a pergunta. – é verdade o que você escreveu?

CW: sobre o que sinto por você? Sim, é a mais pura verdade!

WB: Por que, você nunca me falou?

CW: Warrick... Eu tentei demonstrar de todas as formas que gostava de você. Pensei realmente em contar-lhe com todas as letras, o que sentia por você, mas...

WB: mas o quê?

CW: você apareceu casado! Acabando com meus sonhos de um dia poder ser feliz com você! – falou com certo pesar na voz.

WB: você sabe por que eu casei com a Tina?

CW: fez sim com a cabeça. – devido ao que aconteceu ao Nick, você ficou com medo, de não poder constituir uma família.

WB: Não foi por causa disso!

CW: não? – repetiu confusa. – mas foi isso que você disse para o lab inteiro.

WB: sim, eu tive medo! Mas foi medo de você!

CW: de mim?

WB: sim, por que eu te amo, mas tive medo de você não me corresponder, de não aceitarem nosso relacionamento, por eu ser negro...

CW: Oh, Warrick... Eu te amo e não importa a cor da sua pele, você é o homem com quem eu quero ficar!

Warrick após escutar a declaração dela, mais que depressa, a puxa para si, pela cintura, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso, suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de Cath, que há tempos esperava por esse contato.

Na sala de descanso...

SS: espero que você tenha gostado do meu presente! – olhando-o completamente apaixonada.

GG: minha querida... – aproximou-se mais dela. – tudo o que vier de você, eu amarei!

SS: Gil... – sentindo sua face corar. – este não é o lugar apropriado.

GG: então, qual seria?

SS: assim você vai me enlouquecer, meu amor! – falou levemente excitado por tê-lo tão perto.

GG: esse era o meu plano! – pegando a mão de Sara carinhosamente.

SS: Gil... – mas não pôde terminar, pois sentiu os lábios dele cobrir-lhe os seus e, a sensação que sentiu foi maravilhosa, que ela acabou cedendo à exigência daquele beijo devastador.  
Só separaram-se, devido à falta de ar que, o beijo havia provocado.

SS: Gil... – ainda sem fôlego. – não podemos fazer isso aqui e, se alguém tivesse chegado?

GG: meu amor, hoje esta impossível resistir a você!

Na sala de Catherine...

WB: meu amor, nunca mais eu quero me separar de você!

CW: eu também não! – falou aninhando-se no peito dele.

WB: então case-se comigo? – viu a surpresa estampada no rosto dela. – meu amor, nós já perdemos muito tempo devido ao meu erro e eu quero recompensá-la por todo esse tempo.

CW: emocionada. – querido, você tem certeza do que esta me pedindo?

WB: Cath você é o amor da minha vida. Hoje eu tive a certeza de que se você não estiver ao meu lado eu não poderei ser feliz, para mim você é a pessoa mais importante.

CW: não conteve as lagrimas. – Oh, meu amor!

WB: então você aceita?

CW: Claro que eu aceito. – beijando-lhe os lábios, como se aquele gesto confirmasse a sua resposta.

WB: Obrigada por me fazer tão feliz, Catherine!

The End.


End file.
